<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enigma by ickokim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875296">Enigma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickokim/pseuds/ickokim'>ickokim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, dojae, nct - Freeform, nct 127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickokim/pseuds/ickokim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Jung Jaehyun, seu vizinho Kim Dongyoung era um grande enigma, do qual - com insistência - desejava desvendar e permanecer por perto, por mais que lhe fosse frustante não parecer um interesse recíproco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaehyun &amp; Doyoung, Jung Jaehyun &amp; Kim Dongyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enigma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inaugurando minha conta com um presente de aniversário atrasado - e sofrido para terminar não só por tempo como por constante bloqueio causado por DOJAE - para o amor da minha vidinha toda Sasa. </p><p>Boatos que essa conta aqui vai ser meu império +18, se não gosta por favor já não se aproxime</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morar no subúrbio periférico sempre será uma experiência interessante e robusta de eventos inigualáveis - e Doyoung passou a experimentar de primeira mão quando começou a morar sozinho, aos seus 23 anos. Bancava tudo com um trabalho de meio período numa cafeteria da esquina, já que felizmente a faculdade era uma bolsa completa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A experiência de vivência na metrópole, mas em um bairro afastado, era um novo mundo para um garoto do interior. Seu apartamento era minúsculo, cozinha dividindo espaço com a sala, quarto praticamente dentro do banheiro. Para ajudar, sua varanda (de aproximadamente três pés de largura) era praticamente dividida com o vizinho - e isso valia para todos os andares do prédio - com apenas um degrau de tijolo como divisória.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E seu vizinho era, igualmente, nada convencional; apenas para temperar ainda mais sua experiência de vida na cidade. A primeira vez que o conheceu, por exemplo, foi com o jovem entrando desesperado pela sua varanda atrás de seu gato - que havia adentrado a casa do Kim, sem o mesmo perceber, pelo mesmo lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos desesperados focaram no rosto juvenil - e esplendidamente belo, vale-se ressaltar- com seu livro de pelo menos 2kg em mãos (benefícios de um estudante de Direito) prestes a ser jogado contra o corpo musculoso. “CALMA, MEU GATO!” Foi tudo que o recém conhecido disse, apontando para o animal que estava em seu sofá. Doyoung não sabia agora se infartava pela companhia humana ou companhia animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Digamos que o primeiro encontro deu apenas abertura para a entrada do animal - cujo qual descobriu ser nomeado de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Feijão</span>
  </em>
  <span> - frequentemente em seu ambiente. De forma que, ocasionalmente, ambos pararam de se importar com o passeio do animal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A vida em um ambiente recluso e pequeno, de paredes tão finas, fazia com que também diversas coisas fossem escutadas, mesmo quando indesejadas. E foi assim que Kim descobriu o nome de seu vizinho, ou acreditou ser, “Jaehyun” - porque era o nome mais gemido na casa ao lado, em vozes femininas e masculinas, principalmente quando tentava estudar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Consequentemente, confirmou o nome de sua companhia de andar quando o tal Jung - Jung Jaehyun - precisou de ovo emprestado, e então ficou sem água em seu apartamento e precisou do chuveiro emprestado. Digamos que o rapaz já conhecia a casa do Doyoung por inteiro, e ele mal o conhecia, mas conhecia bem o suficiente os gomos delineados de seu abdômen, os músculos que saltavam de seus braços, e seu olhar de arrepiar, até mesmo quando unicamente respirava em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E após um ano de idas e vindas, empréstimos de condimentos, ovos, chuveiros e energia - o que expunha o perfil de Jaehyun como alguém que faltava com os pagamentos de suas contas - já não possuíam apenas a relação de vizinhos, e sim uma amizade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos já tinham conhecimento de que Doyoung era um aluno de Direito em seu último ano, e trabalhava numa cafeteria por meio período, e que Jaehyun era um estudante de Química - que vale-se ressaltar, não combinava nada com sua aparência - aspirante a música que cantava pelas ruas de Incheon em troca de algum dinheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, e claro, que o gato </span>
  <em>
    <span>Feijão</span>
  </em>
  <span> claramente tinha um favoritismo por Kim Dongyoung, mesmo esse não sendo o seu dono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jung logo tornou-se visita mais frequente do que o próprio gato, sempre invadindo a casa do Kim pela varanda ; mas a essa altura, o mais velho já havia consentido suas visitas constantes, afinal não fazia mal algum ter um amigo próximo em uma cidade que não conhecia lá muita gente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não se sente solitário?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era mais um dia em que Jaehyun adentrava a casa como se fosse um gato, silenciosamente e esguio. Sentou-se no sofá da sala, e elevou o olhar para o garoto sentado na mesa logo atrás. Kim já nem se surpreendia mais com a companhia repentina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jaehyun… - Bufou, rolando os olhos — Você nem me dá oportunidade de ficar solitário o suficiente, para “me sentir solitário”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gargalhou, não podia negar essa afirmação em específico, mas ainda não havia sido a resposta desejada — Eu não estou falando nesse sentido, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer saber da minha vida romântica? - Seu menear receoso de cabeça dava a entender que a resposta era sim — Porque diabos você quer saber sobre a minha vida romântica?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é alguém que me importo com, Doyoung. E nunca te vi com ninguém aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nem todos precisam transar duas vezes por semana para ser feliz - Respondeu cínico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você estava contando? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O olhar que Jung direcionou-lhe fez engolir seco (tinha certeza que suas orelhas estavam vermelhas pela quentura repentina). Soprou um riso, tentando usar o próprio soprar como uma volta para a realidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou tão interessado na sua vida quando você imagina, Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É eu sei, o que é uma pena, eu sempre estou interessado pela sua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O cenho do mais velho semicerrou-se — Mas porque?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque os enigmas são sempre mais interessantes - Direcionou-lhe o olhar — E você é um.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não sou um enigma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas parece um - Um sorriso fraco tomou os lábios do garoto de fios tom de mel, que agora alcançava o controle da televisão alheia para ligá-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dedos de Kim bateram contra a mesa, enquanto pensativo. Seu olhar focava no livro aberto, mas não conseguia concentrar-se nele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas o silêncio era torturante, e não durou muito; e isso, de certa forma, havia aliviado o mais velho que estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos de porque o outro tinha chamado-o de enigma que a vontade era de arrancar os próprios cabelos. Já nem lembrava-se mais da matéria que estudava no instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou entediado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jung fez as duas coisas que desejava; cortou o silêncio e conquistou a atenção de Dongyoung, que no momento olhava-o emburrado — Vá ficar entediado na sua casa, então.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ou talvez você pode vir estudar aqui - Jaehyun bateu contra o sofá, enquanto direcionava o olhar para o proprietário do andar — E aí eu fico menos entediado, porque vou poder olhar para o seu rostinho - Sorriu, de canto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mais velho fechou o livro, nervoso. Suas bochechas ruborizaram, e suas orelhas ferviam. Odiava como as poucas palavras de Jung conseguiam sempre lhe afetar; talvez pela forma sedutora pelo qual ele insistia em falar. Sempre fazia-o fugir, momentaneamente, de sua imagem de vizinho insuportável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, se parasse para pensar, Jaehyun não era assim tão cheio de pontos negativos. Ele era bonito, uma boa companhia - Doyoung não mentiu sobre a companhia impedi-lo de ficar solitário, mas era em um bom sentido -, inteligente e artístico. E dentre tantos benefícios, era isso que mais temia o Kim; nenhum homem é perfeito e quando se parece perfeito demais é porque algo ali no fundo é cheio de defeitos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo Kim Dongyoung não deveria ceder aos encantos de Jung Jaehyun. Mesmo que fosse constante os métodos de sedução do mais novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você tipo, não faz nada assim de estudos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentou-se ao lado do mais novo, que mantinha o mesmo sorriso descarado em sua direção. Movimentou a cabeça, sutilmente em negação, e comprimiu os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por isso tenho todo o tempo do mundo para você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O corpo arrepiou-se, Kim apontou para os próprios pêlos arrepiados do braço — Está vendo isso? Arrepios, literalmente arrepios. Você só sabe falar um idioma mesmo, o do flerte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então isso quer dizer que está funcionando? - Riu soprado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah… - Engoliu seco, antes de soprar e rolar os olhos — Cala boca! Vai, vai pra casa - Suas mãos empurravam o braço do mais novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora que você não está fazendo nada também? - Gargalhou, agarrando a mão alheia — Prefiro fazer companhia para você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De novo, você não estuda nem nada?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não preciso estudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soprou indignado — Você faz química, é óbvio que precisa estudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não está vendo? - Apontou para si e então para o Kim — Estou fazendo química bem aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung arrepiou-se por inteiro novamente. O real enigma era Jung Jaehyun, e o porque ele estava em constante insistência de flertar consigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque você quer tanto aumentar a sua lista?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que lista? - Jung uniu as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A de pessoas que você pegou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gargalhou, balançando a cabeça em negação — Só por Deus, Doyoung, você é muito lerdo. Se eu só quisesse que você fosse um adicional na lista, eu não estaria aqui todos os dias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mais velho murmurou, jogando a cabeça para trás e fitando o teto. Mordiscou o lábio inferior, segurando o suspiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E depois eu que sou o enigma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer que eu seja mais direto? É só pedir - Gargalhou. Os olhos do Jaehyun, por vez, mantinha seu foco no Kim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Então seja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu gosto de você, Doyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim retomou sua posição, levando seu olhar para a companhia. O cenho semicerrado, as orbes sutilmente arregaladas. Sentia-se até mesmo em vertigem, com a mente a girar pela repentina confissão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora virou piadista também?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jung hesitou. Preferiu optar por não respondê-lo com o impulso que desejava. Manteve o olhar fixado na face alheia, como se seu olhar fosse o suficiente para convencê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Kim perdia-se naquele olhar; porque Jaehyun novamente aparentava ter todas as qualidades possíveis. Mordiscou o próprio lábio inferior, no mesclar de dúvida junto com o inconsciente desejo de correspondê-lo (e torcendo para que a fala fosse verdade e não da boca para fora com intuito de seduzi-lo).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Engraçado - Jaehyun riu soprado, finalmente desviando o olhar — Você também me quer, esse enigma eu consigo decifrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piscou, repetidas vezes, enquanto seu olhar concentrava-se em sua face — Do que você está falando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu posso até ter dificuldade para decifrar o que passa ai na sua cabeça, mas eu sou ótimo para entender o que seu corpo quer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que meu corpo quer? - Franziu o cenho, mais uma vez — Deus, de novo, do que você está falando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok ok, eu vou parar. Podemos os dois ficar aqui quieto, vendo sei lá o que está passando aí na televisão - Deu de ombros, afastando a atenção do mais velho, novamente — Mas eu sei que você está reagindo assim porque acha que eu só quero transar com uma vez e nunca mais, coisa que eu não faria por 1) seu rosto, 2) seu corpo e 3) para aturar alguém tão rabugento como você, você já deveria ter desconfiado que é um pouco mais do que apenas amizade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim agarrou a almofada de baixo de seu braço e bateu-a contra o rosto do Jung. Quer dizer, seu terceiro ponto fazia muito sentido, porque apesar de gostar de sua companhia tudo que havia feito até então era afastá-lo e irritá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Largou a almofada não muito depois, e rolou os olhos, apoiando o cotovelo no braço do sofá e tentando não manter a atenção na sua companhia tentadora. Jaehyun ajustou-se no sofá, com as costas repousadas e as coxas fartas realçadas com as pernas sutilmente abertas. Doyoung olhou-o rapidamente de lateral e já via-se praticamente salivando pela companhia; e agora nem sabia mais se era um desejo próprio ou efeito dos flertes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ei espera - Era como se tivesse ouvido um estalar na própria mente — Isso foi você, tipo, se declarando? Que gosta de mim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hm - Ele meneou em confirmação, mas Kim não viu — Sim - Reafirmou, agora conquistando o olhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jung virou-se para o mais velho, fitou-lhe as orbes e piscou repetidamente, como se tivesse sido preciso o suficiente. Estalou a língua — Eu disse que sim. É isso mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok, eu definitivamente não estava preparado para essa resposta - Engoliu seco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom você poderia responder um eu também caso você também se sinta assim, ou poderia ficar quieto caso não sinta nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung ficou quieto, o que acabou sendo estranho para ambos. Os olhares encontraram-se novamente — Eu… Também? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorriu de canto de lábios, satisfeito — Ok, então isso quer dizer que podemos transar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim bufou, ameaçando bater no mais novo, mas quando o braço estava perto de se aproximar de seu peito, seu pulso foi segurado e acabou sendo puxado não só para perto como para cima do corpo alheio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você pode simplesmente dizer não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bom, na verdade Doyoung não queria dizer não, muito menos com Jaehyun olhando para os seus lábios tão intensamente, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia-lhe errado dizer sim. O mais novo soltou-lhe o pulso, e o Kim simplesmente caiu sobre si, no mesmo instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um riso soprado saiu de seus lábios quando teve o corpo tão facilmente sobre si, afinal não esperava que a sua força estava sendo o suficiente para sustentar o outro corpo. Ao compreender sobre sua posição, o mais velho ajeitou-se afobado e engoliu seco, tentando mudar o rosto de direção, mas obviamente Jung era sempre mais rápido quanto a arte de seduzir, e quanto aos seus reflexos - e agarrou-lhe o canto do rosto, mantendo seus olhares concentrador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sensação que possuía ao observar as orbes negras era como se fitasse a maçã tão enunciada na Bíblia; ele poderia ter tudo que desejasse, se desse uma pequena mordida. Poderia não ser aquele impulso inicial para o pecado, mas obviamente ao ter Jung selando seus lábios via-se obrigado a retribuir - e pecar cada vez mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os lábios de Jaehyun eram um deleite, e sua língua a sua uma perdição. Via-se provando um dos piores venenos; estava sentado sobre as coxas do outro coreano, e trocando saliva consigo intensamente. Isso até os dígitos ousados do jovem segurarem seu tronco e puxarem-lhe para cima de seu falo (coberto, mas capaz de se sentir latejar debaixo de si); Deus, Doyoung agora segurava suspiros e o outro não conseguia tirar os olhos de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez, de fato, fazia um bom tempo desde que Kim realizava um ato de verdade. A última coisa que havia sido capaz de lhe chegar a um orgasmo havia sido seus próprios dedos, e o mais velho rezava para todas as religiões que o tal Jung fosse tão bom de cama quanto fazia parecer no apartamento ao lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E quando Jaehyun selava todo seu pescoço, o mais velho parecia até mesmo amolecer, incapaz de fazer grandes movimentos - o que não era um problema, porque o outro agarrava sua cintura e guiava seu corpo a roçar-se no do alheio (e agora, definitivamente, estava mole). Doyoung respirou fundo, após um mordiscar forte contra o inferior e recompôs-se.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus lábios agora tomavam os do Jung novamente, e era ele quem dominava os movimentos, mais rápidos, com mais rebolar, e muito mais contato. O mais novo foi obrigado a deixar um suspiro escapar entre o ósculo, e aquilo era apenas mais um ápice de suas tentações e desejos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despejou todo seu peso sobre o colo de Jaehyun, quando suas mãos agarravam seu pescoço e suspirava fundo. Seus olhos encontraram-se com os do mais novo, que estavam robustos de luxúria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não sei porque eu estava fugindo disso - Sussurrou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também não faço ideia - O tom do Jung era arrepiante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então? - O outro murmurou como resposta — Vai me foder ou não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung podia jurar que apenas com a sua frase o falo ainda debaixo de si havia se tornado ainda mais ereto, e ele só faltava cruzar os dedos enquanto torcia para essa ser uma resposta automática do seu corpo que significasse “sim eu vou te jogar nesse sofá agora e te foder completamente”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E para sua felicidade, foi por esse rumo que ele passou a seguir. Retirou a própria camiseta, e desabotoou a própria calça, fazendo com que o Kim com pressa e desejo fizesse o mesmo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos nus, com corpos colados, agora que Jaehyun tinha seu corpo sobre o do mais velho e tomava-lhe os lábios em um novo ósculo, em que o Kim focava em realizar sucções em sua língua. Os membros a roçarem enlouqueciam ambos, o dono da casa principalmente, que tratava de ajustar suas pernas e entrelaça-las às costas do estudante de Química.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Torcia só para não ter de gritar “Me foda de uma vez” novamente, e torcia para esse não ser um tipo de fetiche do rapaz porque odiava ter que implorar pelas coisas, e como ele queria aquele pênis dentro de si. Mas o Jung era mais cauteloso do que sua imagem de “rapaz fodedor” entregava, enquanto colocou dois dedos à serem umedecidos pelos próprios lábios do futuro advogado, inclinou-se para pegar uma camisinha do bolso de sua calça ao chão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois dedos úmidos agora alargavam a entrada do Kim, fazendo-o gemer apenas com o simples contato - percebia o quanto realmente um contato de outro corpo quente fazia falta - enquanto com os dentes e cautela suficiente abriu a embalagem da camisinha. Movimentou o dedo, penetrou-o o quanto pôde com os dois, e deixou Doyoung livrar-se dos gemidos de dor para os de prazer antes de retirar e focar em vestir o próprio falo com a camisinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora a roçar o falo contra a entrada, Jung levava seus olhos para a face - relativamente avermelhada - do mais velho. Buscava consentimento, sobretudo, porque uma boa relação era sem dúvidas uma relação consciente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, por favor - Doyoung tornava-se emburrado, não desejando ter que insistir. E o outro riu soprado, meneando em concordância.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim estava tão fragilizado - lê-se vulnerável - por ausência de relações sexuais que o penetrar do mais novo já praticamente fazia-o tremer por inteiro, e trancar a garganta para não deixar gritos de gemido sairem por ali. Por um instante questionou-se se Jaehyun era apenas ótimo em escolher suas vítimas (do tipo que não transam há meses minimamente) ou se ele só era realmente incrível em todo o esquema de sedução e sexo, afinal sua mão vaga a acariciar seu falo descoberto era de arrepiar o corpo inteiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cada estocada fazia com que seu corpo tentasse se aproximar ainda mais do contato alheio, queria mais fundo e mais intenso. Não tardou para ser impossível manter os gemidos presos à boca; merecia morder a língua por todas as vezes que xingou sem fim as companhias eróticas daquele que agora lhe dava um serviço completo de prazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E um ego bem alimentado só faz questão de alimentar ainda mais o prazer conjunto, ou ao menos Jung podia-se dizer fiel a tal filosofia. Sua penetração era mais profunda, e os gemidos arranhavam-lhe a própria garganta, sua mão não masturbava mais o mais velho, já que Kim afastou sua mão no instante em que revirou os olhos e desfez-se no próprio tronco despido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung já havia chegado ao orgasmo, e talvez se aproximasse do segundo, mas manteve seu corpo firme e incentivou Jaehyun a prosseguir até que ele estivesse igualmente satisfeito, o que não tardou para acontecer, e o esperma a escapar da camisinha as pernas de ambos os rapazes; ofegantes, vermelhos e com olhares fixados um no outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por favor, me diga que toda aquela história de confissão não foi em vão e foi apenas o começo de muitos outros momentos disso aqui - As palavras saiam como sussurros, em meio a suspiros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun sorriu, selando-lhe o canto dos lábios, antes de selar os lábios e trilhar estes do pescoço ao quadril. Sentou-se na beira do sofá, próximo aos pés do mais velho, e gargalhou — Parece um sonho se tornando realidade essas palavras saírem da sua boca - E o chute que o Kim desferiu-lhe no tronco apenas fez com que voltasse a gargalhar.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>